"See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth
"See You Again" is a song by American rapper Wiz Khalifa and American singer Charlie Puth that was apart of the album Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and was released in 2015. This song was a tribute to Paul Walker who died in a car accident on November 30, 2013. This song appeared in Furious 7 and has received super positive reviews from critics due to its emotional and memorable beat and lyrics. Lyrics It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again Damn, who knew? All the planes we flew, good things we been through That I'd be standing right here talking to you 'Bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh But something told me that it wouldn't last Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture Those were the days, hard work forever pays Now I see you in a better place, uh How can we not talk about family When family's all that we got? Everything I went through You were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again Aah oh, aah oh Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Yeah First, you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong And what's small turned to a friendship, a friendship turned to a bond And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost And when brotherhood come first, then the line will never be crossed Established it on our own when that line had to be drawn And that line is what we reached, so remember me when I'm gone How can we not talk about family When family's all that we got? Everything I went through You were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride So let the light guide your way, yeah Hold every memory as you go And every road you take Will always lead you home, home It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again Aah oh, aah oh Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Yeah Why It Rocks #As said above, this song was an amazing tribute to Paul Walker. #The beat of this song is very emotional. #The lyrics are really thought out. #Charlie Puth really did some amazing singing. #Wiz Khalifa did some amazing rapping. #Really good music video. #This is one of both Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth's best songs respectively. Videos Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth Official Video Furious 7 Soundtrack Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop-rap Category:Songs from movies Category:Wiz Khalifa songs Category:Internet memes